This application requests five years of funding to continue our efforts to understand the factors that are sustaining the high prevalence of HIV infection, HIV risk behaviors and high incidenceof AIDS among Puerto Rican drug users. The overall study goal is to develop and test models that assess the effects of parental drug use and depression, adolescent substance use and psychopathology, as well as HIV risk behaviors, and the mediating effects of cultural, familial/ extra-familial and personal factors on transitions and turning points that define the movement from early to late adolescence. Drug using (n-375) and non-drug using parents (n-375) and one of their offspring (n-750), 13 to 15 years of age, residing in poor neighborhoods comprise the group of study participants. This application proposes a prospective study design with a nestedethnography. Data will be collected by multiple assessment strategies: interview protocols and structured psychiatric interviews usingthe Spanish version of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for ChildrenVersion 2.1 (DISC 2.1) to assess substance use/ abuse, depression and conduct disorders among adolescents at baseline and in year 2, 3 and 4. The Spanish version of the substance abuse and depression scales of the Composite International Diagnostic Interview (CIDI) will assess substance abuse and depression among parents at baseline and inyear 2 and 3. These diagnostic data, along with annual interviews of parents and adolescentswill cover a critical and wide range of topics related to participants' life events and transitions; such as school and work experience, drug and alcohol use/ abuse, criminal behavior, coping mechanisms (e.g., social support, self-esteem and mastery), and depressive symptomatology.These data and the information collected through the in-depth interviews conducted by our ethnographic team will provide specific informationwith which to assess adolescent transitions, especially substance use/ abuse and HIV risk behaviors and adaptation to their expected roles as they move from early to late adolescence. PERFORMANCESITE(S) (organization, city, state) - Universidad Central del Caribe, Bayamon,Puerto Rico KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuationpages as neededto provide the required information inthe format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnelinalphabetical order, last namefirst. Name Organization Role on Project Robles, Rafaela R. UniversidadCentral del Caribe Principal Investigator Bernal, Guillermo University of Puerto Rico Consultant Clatts, Michael National Developmentand Research Institutes Consultant Colon, Hector M. Universidad Central del Caribe Co-investigator Finlinson,H.Ann UniversidadCentral del Caribe Co-Investigator Garcia, Frances Universidad Central del Caribe Consultant See next page. Disclosure Permission Statement. ADplicable to SBIR/STTR Onlv. See instructions. 0Yes 0No PHS398 (Rev. 05/01) Page2 Form Page 2 Number pagesconsecutively at the bottomthroughout the application. Donofusesuffixes such as 3a, 3b. Description,